


Moonlight

by DaughterOfYith



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Aftercare, Canon Relationships, Dominatrix, Established Relationship, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Muscle Worship, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfYith/pseuds/DaughterOfYith
Summary: Malfurion Stormrage has quite a few kinks, and Tyrande is very happy to oblige each and every one of them.After all, having a large, powerful man as your plaything and worshipping you as if you're stronger than they are pushed her buttons as well.
Relationships: Malfurion Stormrage/Tyrande Whisperwind
Kudos: 9





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> A gift dedicated to my good friend HLVolstag.

Tyrande came out of her bath smelling of Ashenvale flowers. The soft fragrance spreading in the hot water always helped relax the tension in her muscles, at least a bit, and brought memories of the ancient forests that helped ease her mind as well. She emerged nude, droplets shimmering on her body in the soft moonlight. She had no issue with heading home like that; nakedness was the most natural thing in the world, to the point that the kaldorei didn’t even bother installing doors anywhere. In fact, the first time she saw human dwellings she asked a million questions about why they locked themselves in.

To her surprise, shielding their affection from one another was only one of the reasons.

With a smile, she approached her husband, who has already been waiting in their shared bed. He opened his feathered arms for her and Tyrande gladly sank into his embrace.

He planted a soft kiss on her damp hair. “You’re still tense, my love,” he said, running a comforting hand down her toned back. She let out a soft sigh and didn’t protest when Malfurion laid her down on the bed, face in the soft pillows. “Allow me to help.”

By the time he positioned her, Tyrande already had her eyes closed, and began melting under his touch.

His hands were rough, but strong. He rubbed her strained shoulders first, travelling to her neck as well. The muscles resisted him but slowly, gradually continued to relax, and he moved lower. He admired how well shaped her back was, like he did every time he got to see and touch it. He revelled in how her arms rippled and flexed when he rubbed every inch, and she felt every bit of that adoration in his touch. Tyrande was slim, but aeons of combat toned her body in ways that never ceased to send his blood boiling.

She let out another sigh as Malfurion carefully avoided touching her rear – beautiful and round and so very inviting – and moved to her thick, powerful thighs. She knew that at times he wondered if she could kill her enemies by snapping their heads clean off with those very thighs, and he inwardly laughed at himself for how immature those thoughts were. He told her once and she laughed with him.

Besides, he knew exactly how they feel clasping around one’s head.

Finally, he gripped those lovely buttocks.

“Getting bold?” There was an audible smirk in her voice.

“I know an even better way to help you relax,” he planted a soft kiss to the small of her back. “If my Mistress allows it.”

She glanced at him over her shoulders, eyes half-closed and lips curled upwards. “Very well.”

First, Malfurion ran a careful finger between her cheeks, and down to the lips. They were already wet with more than remnants of her bath, and accepted his touch with no resistance. He moved his finger between the soft folds, around her opening, and back down again.

She let out a quiet moan. “Good boy…”

Emboldened by the praise, he gently rolled her onto her back and smiled. He kissed between her shapely breasts and then lower, spreading her legs as he went.

Her clit was hard and twitched ever so slightly under his tongue. She cracked an eye open, not bothering to hold back her moans, or steady her breathing. She watched him between her legs, licking over her clit and between her lips and then back up again, knowing that he enjoyed it as much as he did. And the sight of that very man, the most powerful of druids, being reduced to a little toy for her own pleasure, only made it all so much better.

He would get his reward, and him waiting for it was half the fun.

He made sure to press his tongue harder against the clit every time he got to it. Sweat began to punctuate her otherwise perfect skin. Those powerful thighs wrapped around his head; they were trembling, the moans turning to whimpers, and they both knew it wouldn’t be long now.

He took the clit between his lips and gently sucked.

Tyrande arched with a loud cry, legs clasping around her husband as waves of orgasm  shook her . Malfurion continued, doubling his efforts, until she finally collapsed back into the pillows.

He wiped his lips with his hand. The moustache and beard would need a more thorough cleaning. But Tyrande’s content smile was well worth the effort, if his cock twitching was any indication.

“That was good,” she breathed. “How about you get on your knees and let me reward you?”

Malfurion was on the floor beside their bed in moments, sitting on his heels with his cock proudly standing between his legs. Tyrande smirked at him as she slowly, lazily pulled herself up. He was always so obedient, so eager to please.

Wonder what all those druids would think if they knew their Shan’do was so easily reduced to a little bitch?

She brushed the tips of her fingers against one of his antlers as she moved to stand behind him, and he didn’t even flinch. There were rules to this game they were playing, and Malfurion never had trouble following them. Once or twice he’d feign defiance, and she  was aware it was mostly to get himself a bit of harsher treatment when he felt like receiving it, but for the most part Tyrande didn’t need to remind him of the basic rules.

Like the fact that, for as long as they were playing, he was just a little bitch for her to use.

And she knew just how much he enjoyed it, too.

Kneeling behind him, Tyrande ran a hand along the feathers adorning one of his arms. He shivered, but otherwise kept still.

“Thank you, Mistress,” he exhaled. The feathers were very sensitive if one knew how to touch them right.

She moved her other hand to his chest, and for that she had to press herself against his back. He arched slightly, pushing back against the feeling of her naked breasts, and then shifted again when the hand gave one slow, deliberate stroke to his cock.

“I’ll be making use of that soon,” she said directly into his ear, voice low and heated. He twitched in her grip. He was a large man even by kaldorei standards, and every bit of him was properly proportional.

Suddenly, drawing a sharp breath from Malfurion, she stopped. With her breasts still flattened against him, Tyrande let him sit there for a moment, breathing deeply yet still slightly unevenly. Finally, after what seemed like a cruel eternity, she took his hand and brought it to his balls.

He started playing with them immediately, rolling and grasping them carefully, leaving his strained cock. That was the message she sent, and he’d obey without question.

“Good,” she said with a smirk and, without warning, slapped his rear.

Malfurion arched at that, and then again as she slapped him on the other side. His length twitched, and he continued to ignore it. “Thank you…”

She licked behind his ear. “What does my pet want?”

“To please his Mistress,” he said at once.

“How will pet do that?”

He took a deep breath. “If Mistress allows, pet would use his cock to make her come.”

She bit his earlobe gently. “Do you think you deserve it?”

“No.”

With a chuckle, Tyrande pulled away and moved to stand in front of him. Her muscles flexed with each move, every action rippling through the toned curves of her body. It was glistening with sweat, beads adorning her forehead, breasts, inside of her thighs. They seemed to capture the moonlight and bathe her in a warm, soft aura, just for his eyes alone.

“You’re so beautiful,” he sighed.

Tyrande smiled, and it was much warmer than the circumstances would warrant. “Why thank you, pet.”

She put a foot on h is shoulder, giving him a good view of her vagina, dripping wet and slightly puffy from her previous orgasm, and pushed him down onto his back.  He didn’t earn the privilege of taking her on the bed. Or to be the one to set the pace, for that matter.

Perhaps next time. That night, she was enjoying herself way too much.

Tyrande straddled him, taking his cock in between her lips. He moaned; he didn’t do that often, and it was always a pleasure to hear. She moved back and forth a few times.

“Mistress…” he managed.

Instead of responding she finally, mercifully, took him inside. She was wet, the sizeable cock sliding in  easily, and she felt herself immediately starting to clamp around it. He often praised how tight she was, but Tyrande was certain that was because he stretched her so much. It felt so good to be opened up like that, to have the hardness rub against all of the right spots at once.

Malfurion kept still, like the good little  plaything  that he was. He just watched the muscles of her abdomen tense and relax each time she rose of f his cock and then bore right back down. She knew how he loved it; she would sometimes intentionally but discreetly make moves in front of him that made her muscles visibly flex, just so that he could pretend he doesn’t see, and that it wasn’t sending his senses on fire. As she continued to ride his magnificent cock she made sure to bend forward a bit, and straighten back up after a moment, just to give him that view he enjoyed so much.

He moved his hands over her thighs, clearly admiring them, and she gave an encouraging moan as his fingers  of one of his hands  eventually found her clit.

His touch was careful, deliberate, and made her shiver, time after time. She felt herself tighten around him even more. She changed her angle just a bit, rocking back and forth before resuming to ride him up and down.

Her eyes were barely open as an orgasm rocked through her, forcing her to cry out into the night, and clamp down on her husband’s cock in several sudden waves. Malfurion bit his lower lip as he struggled to endure the overwhelming sensation. His other hand gripped her thigh tightly, fingers digging into the soft skin, as he lost the battle against himself and came inside her.

She laid on top of him and they remained like that for a longer moment, the silence broken only by their breathing.

Malfurion embraced her, and smiled. “Apologies, Mistress, I didn’t ask your permission.”

“Hush.” Tyrande pressed her lips to his in a kiss that was perhaps a bit too chaste. It felt less like passion and more like tender love.

Having pulled off his delightfully spent cock, Tyrande gently ran her hand over his chest, massaging it, and then lower to his abdomen. She kissed his neck. “Are you alright, my love?”

“Yes,” he smiled, and heaved a soft sigh. As fun as their little game was, the care she showed him after was enough to lull him to sleep. And that was fine; she would let him. She caressed his frame carefully, slowly, to remind him that it was indeed just a game and that he was loved, safe, and respected. Her hands moved without pause and she watched him drift off. Finally, she rested her head on his shoulder, listening to his steady heartbeat and watching his face bathed in the moonlight.

For just that little while, their world was paradise.


End file.
